Death Note: the abridged series
Death Note:the abridged series, shortened occasionally to DNA ''or ''DN:tas is an abridged series hosted on AwesomeChroniclesUK (formerly TehAwesomeChronicles) started by Rellik of WIIB ''fame. In terms of links with TST, Jon is a co-writer and also voices, among others, the characters L and Mogi. Episodes and TST Involvement Pilot Jon's only line in the pilot episode was that of Light's teacher, and initially he only received the role when doing a read through of the script and using that voice for the line. Pilot with a Vengeance Jon reprised his role of Light's teacher, with a heavier role than in the original pilot, as well as voicing L. Shut Up Matsuda Jon's recurring characters L and Mogi are finally introduced. In terms of minor characters, Jon received the role of the drug addict at the last minute and somehow ended up voicing Scooby Doo in the same scene. The Brief Adventures of Raye Penber Besides Ryuzaki and Mogi, Jon had no other characters in this episode. The Unorthodox Turkey Episode 4 was the first episode after Jon was corrected with his pronounciation of Japanese names, particularly Watari, Matsuda and Ukita. In an episode 4 blooper, shortly after finishing one of Mogi's lines, Jon mentions that 'Sir, I don't think...' is his catchphrase. Questions Mogi did not appear in episode 5, and thus Jon jokingly suggested Mogi receive a spin-off series where he time travels. L did appear, however, and Jon also ended up 'voicing' a couple of the transitions in the episode. Tearing L Apart Mogi returned to the series in episode 6 with Jon reprising the role, alongside L. In this episode, however, L would inexplicably swap between his usual weak James Mason variation and random Tommy Wiseau quotes, resulting in a lengthy recording session for both L and Tommy Wiseau's lines. Tales of the Pusky Although Mogi was mentioned, L was Jon's only character in episode 7. He did, however, appear in a brief live action shot when RJ finds Light's death note and, in testing it, writes 'the Jonateer'. As a result, the Jonateer dies. This is the first time Jon has appeared on screen as himself since the 12 minute long video ''Hate Review ''in 2008. ''Hate Review no longer exists. Time Travelling Mexican Once again, Mogi had no lines but L did appear in this episode, not only in character but also took on the role of the narrator. Also, Jon appeared on screen as himself during the exchange with Rellik when attempting to explain the time travel story, a plot that Jon had conceived himself in an attempt to fit both Sadmuta and Jeff into the DN:tas canon. Brian Blessed, also voiced by Jon, was originally supposed to be William Shatner, but no one was able to do a William Shatner impression. Legion of Doom Mogi was absent again from episode 9, while L remained present in the episode, not only in reality but also in Ryuk's dream as 'Professor Ryuzaki'. The Walmart Group made their debut in this episode too; although Jon had not voiced any members of the group, the character Takahashi's lines had been recorded by Jon albeit in a very high-pitched voice originating from the readthroughts. Clightmax Mogi returned for the final two-parter episode immediately in an exchange with L. Only L made it through both parts. Prepare Yours-L-ves The first episode of season 2 again saw only L of Jon's characters. As with Time Travelling Mexicans, L was given the role of narrating the episode but was replaced before release. A scene involving L drinking tea led to several minutes of tea-based improvisation, bringing the recording for this episode five minutes over the length of current record holder The One With Takahashi. New Business Ideas While L remained as present as ever, Mogi returned to the series for his new role as a Matsuda-esque scapegoat and target for (particularly L's) hatred. Rise of the Hurribane L and Mogi had very small roles in the action-heavy thirteenth episode, although the latter was transformed through anger into one of the series' main three villains. One of L's lines from this episode - in a scene with, during writing, saw L go from being a raging drug lord to a raging kids' entertainer - was improvised in a Skype call, and the eventual take in the episode was the second, after the first superior take's over the top 'raging' drained Jon, and the emotion could not be replicated quite as successfully. On Second Thought The re-written episode 13 was given its title by Jon, and again saw new lines recorded by Jon for L and Mogi. In the new version of the canon, however, Mogi no longer becomes a villain. A Notable Death Other DN:tas Videos Channel Trailers So far, two channel trailers have been released: Somebody Love Us ''and ''You Scratch Our Backs. ''Both featured L and Light. The One With Takahashi The recording for episode 9 ''Legion of Doom ''was 55 minutes in length, the longest of any of Jon's DN:tas recording sessions. Shortly after recording the lines, the section of the file inwhich L's lines were recorded was uploaded to AwesomeChroniclesUK on 28th June 2014. The remaining fourteen minutes of the recording (before the L lines were 'abridged' to remove the actual recorded lines and avoid spoilers) involved Jon 'auditioning' for the character of Takahashi, who at this point in time had no voice actor but had a non-serious voice assigned to him by Jon in read-throughs of the script. After months of pressuring Rellik into uploading the Takahashi lines to AwesomeChroniclesUK, first suggested as an Easter egg in the actual episode and later in its raw form 'for the purest form of annoyance', the relevant nine minutes were uploaded to Channel TST on 29th October 2014 as 'How Takahashi Didn't Sound'. What remained of the recording involved Jon attempting to record the lines in his voice for Dave from Some Engines Do Stuff with little success. At Twenty Eight Thirty Mogi Comes In Jonateer Needs To Quit Drinking and Rellik is Batman sampled two 'highlights' of the 32 minute ''Clightmax Part 1 ''recording, the first where Rellik falsely raises Jon's hopes that he will break into a musical number, and the second where the line "I'm Batman!" appears in the script with no character reading it. ALS Awareness Alongside L and Ryuk, L appeared in a short video written as a response to the Ice Bucket Challenge, where the entire cast had been nominated. BOOM, BOOM Rellik and Jonateer Discuss Tumblr offered a brief snippet from the 35 minute ''Clightmax Part 2 ''recording inwhich Rellik highlights the use of Tumblr by feminists, followed up by an OED-style definition for 'feminist' by Rellik's description. Rehash: Visions of IdiocyCategory:The Awesome Chronicles Jon voiced L once again in the two-minute video ''Visions of Idiocy ''in which the character L recounts the events of the first series as they had played out in his mind. Although the video itself was very short, the recording of the dialogue alone took twenty nine and a half minutes, while the rest of the video was done by Rellik using paper puppets on a green screen. End of Season Podcast Jon and Rellik did a podcast to celebrate the end of the first series in order to look back over the first twelve episodes and put them into their preferred order. For the podcast, Jon wrote short reviews of each episode with his typical style of wit present. The podcast was released in two halves with a total length of around 50 minutes, whereas the original recording had been over 100, meaning much of the recording was cut from the final edit, including a section where Jon hinted to his Takahashi voice in ''Legion of Doom and where, after mentioning that he had found the character's return underwhelming, he suggested that a better use for Jesus in ''Clightmax ''would have been for Jesus to treat Ryuk exactly the same way as Batman did.